To the Theme of Rain
by Snapped Chopstick
Summary: (Iruka/Naruto AU) Iruka, Naruto, a rainy day, and a warm bed. One-shot.


**Title:** To the Theme of Rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Iruka/Naruto  
**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, but this story is.  
**Summary:** Iruka, Naruto, a rainy day, and a warm bed.  
**A/N:** This is my favourite Naruto yaoi pairing. And, um, no one else writes it. This is just another quickie one-shot by me, so I've no expectations of it. The setting is, quite honestly, more of an AU than canon. Having difficulty slashing these two without making Iruka seem like a paedophilic pervy. So, at any rate, suffice it to say that this is an AU in which Naruto (older than 12!) and Iruka are living together, it's raining, and that's all you really need to know.   


  


  
The rain hadn't ended it's monopoly of the sky for several days now. The farmers were quite fretful over their crops, the streets were thick and muddy at best, and the elders chanted and prayed for the seemingly endless torrent of water to cease. 

There had been a town meeting scheduled for the residents to discuss what was to be done about this vast amount of rain, but it had been cancelled; no one could make it out of their house without being bogged down by wet weight. They would hurry back into their houses, muttering complaints and wringing out their clothes. A few brave (or foolish) ones cursed the gods for bringing this upon them. 

In a small apartment near the edge of town, there was a blonde boy who also lamented the rain. 

"_Dammit_," Naruto muttered, glaring at the downpour as if his heated gaze could make it evaporate. "How am I supposed to practise my ninjutsu on a day like this?" He thrust one skinny - yet well-muscled - arm out the window, letting the dampness coat it and trickle off his fingers like tiny waterfalls. 

He lifted his head when the scent of food reached his nostrils, tempting him to make his way to the kitchen. He gave in and did so, bare feet silent on the old wooden floor, the quiet dripping of water from his hand the only audible sound coming from him. Pausing at the doorway, Naruto looked at the man bent over the stove; a pot simmering contentedly, and the man stirring it. 

"Ramen?" Naruto offered hopefully, his eyes squinted shut as he concentrated on the delicious smell. He hesitated for a moment, then slipped into the kitchen and placed his hand on the small of Iruka's back. 

The man looked over his shoulder at Naruto, eyes lit up in a smile. "Yeah, of course. Beef." 

Grinning, Naruto leaned into Iruka, rubbing his forehead against the thin material of the man's shirt like a grateful animal. Iruka merely chuckled. 

They ate their dinner in peace, Naruto slurping his noodles rather noisily and stabbing at the pieces of beef with his chopsticks. Iruka too would slurp occasionally, but for the most part he was polite. He smiled whenever Naruto's foot brushed against his leg. 

When the dishes had been left in soapy water to soak, it was by mutual unspoken consent that they went back to their bedroom and stared out the tiny window at the rain together. Naruto leaned into Iruka. "Stupid rain," he said, feeling sullen. He closed his eyes as he felt the man's arm come around his shoulder. He knew what Iruka wanted, for he wanted it just as keenly himself. 

He kept his eyes open when his back hit the bed, making sure not to bump noses awkwardly (even after all this time, they were still apt to do that) when he leaned up to kiss Iruka. Iruka tasted like the ramen they had both consumed; ramen and the hot, human taste of saliva. 

Naruto moaned and squirmed as Iruka moved down, teeth catching his tanned flesh and nipping at it affectionately before applying firm suction. Naruto couldn't help but think about how that would leave a mark, and how he'd love looking at it in the mirror in the morning. He always liked the marks Iruka would put on him so adoringly. 

Clothes were discarded upon the floor. They made no pretense to attempt to undress each other; instead, they went for efficiency and stripped themselves. Eagerly, Iruka curled his body around Naruto's and ran his hands up the boy's sides, brushing his thumbs over stiffening nipples. He leaned over and took one small nub into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth until he made Naruto whimper. "More," the blonde demanded, squirming. 

Lips curled up in an unmistakable smile, Iruka slid his body against the boy's, savoring the feel of skin against skin, his hands clutching at Naruto's wrists. "How much?" he rumbled into Naruto's ear. 

Blue eyes flashed mischievously before closing, a smile on the boy's lips like that of a cat. Or a fox. "I want everything." was all he said before he arched his back against the bedspread, toned legs wrapping around Iruka until he could hook his ankles together. "Everything," he murmured again. He felt Iruka touch his face gently, fingers so light they felt like a ghost's as they brushed over his lips. A slow, easy whisper from Iruka: "Whatever you want." 

Outside, the rain continued on, unabated. 

  


  
-End 


End file.
